Bet For the Week
by theycallmesenpai
Summary: Rin and Nitori make a stupid bet about who would last longer without the other. Doesn't take them long to finally confess their feelings. Rintori


**A/N: Hello everyone this is my first fanfic so please bear with my horrible grammar (very sorry about that)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Kyoto anime does (bless them)**

"Senpai! Welcome back" Nitori shouted over the food he had cooking as his red headed roomate walked into their dorm.

"Damnit Nitori you dont have to scream." he replied to his shota roomate a hint of annoyance in his reply.

When the new school year started Sousuke was Rins new roomate but he quickly got switched out with Nitori once again because of the smaller boys attitude with other roomates. Seems as if he was only happy with being Rins roomate and no one elses. And wierdly this didn't bother Rin it actually made him feel special. It felt nice to know that someone cared about him so much.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Nitoris high voice "Ah sorry senpai I just got a little excited."

Rin sighed "Oi Why are you always cooking when I come back from practice? You should be practicing on improving your time if you want to swim in the relay" Rin bluntly stated.

"Oh, well since senpai works so hard in practice and always stays a little late I always try to find some time to make food so you won't be too tired and overwork yourself because if you don't take care of yourself outside of the water you won't be able to swim and if senpai cant swim the swim team will lose one of our best swimmers and if- AH!" he was cut off by an object bouncing off the back of his head. He looked over at the direction it came from and locked eyes with a frustrated Rin.

"Sorry Matsuoka-Senpai! I didn't mean to blabber on. Sometimes my mouth just keeps on talking and talking when I don't mean to and-oh no I am doing it again! Senpai I am so sorry. Here do you want anything to drink? I brought your favorite soda." Nitori asked scrambling across the small room trying to lighten the now full on glare Rin was giving him.

"Nitori. Shut. Up. I don't need for you to take care of me as if I am some type of big baby. I am perfectly capable of cooking for myself and buying my own snacks. You act as if I would be lost without you. As if I need you to do everything for me. Well guess what? I don't. As a matter of fact I think you would be lost without me. You probably love the feeling of people relying on you." Rin fumed. His face was now flushed red due to his outburst and his current exhaustion certainly did him no favors mood wise.

"No senpai that's not true"

"In fact I bet you wouldn't last a week without doing anything for me." Rin interjected amusement clearly apparent in his voice. He looked up at Nitori after getting no immediate reply. Nitori stood next to the now cold food with his head bowed down. His gray blue hair now covering his magnificent bright blue eyes. "Nitori?" Rin asked nervously wondering if he went to far.

"So you think you can make it a week without me helping you out?" Nitori asked a clear challenging tone in his voice. He had long abandoned the food and now stood in front of Rin who was sitting on his bed. His blue eyes shining defiantly with toned arms crossed along his chest.

"Yes." Rin replied now excited after seeing this new side of Nitori. "Well then senpai. Why don't we make a bet?"

Rin rolled over and shut off his alarm clock after waking up from a amusing dream. He recalled it being about Nitori making a bet with him about who would survive longer without eachother or something along those lines. He remembered the way Nitori stood in front of him towering over his sitting form.

Rin had to admit Nitori looked pretty hot acting all dominant. He looked around the room trying to rub the sleepiness away from his eyes. While scanning over the room his eyes caught on a object atop his desk. After closer inspection he recognized it as the food Nitori was making in his dream.

Finally the realization hit him. "Oh shit what the fuck did I do last night?"

Of course Rin was late. After finding out the bet was in fact not a dream Rin finally realized the time and saw he only had five minutes till class started. After running across campus he eventually made it to his classrom. He quietly tried to open the door so no one would notice his tardiness but a loud creak of the hinges gave him away. The whole classes eyes turned to meet an embarassed teacher counted him as tardy and sent him to his seat.

The rest of the day was boring, as usual Rin feel asleep during English class but was jolted awake when the teacher dismissed the kids for lunch. Everyone took out their boxed lunches and brought their chairs to friends desks.

"Damnit I forgot my lunch" Rin said to himself as he rummaged through his bag looking for anything to eat. "Why didn't Nitori remind me with a note or somet- Ah. I forgot. So he really is gonna go along with the bet." Rin was talking to himself not noticing the shadow looming over him.

"So I take it Nitori forgot to pack you lunch. That's a first" Sousuke said as he pulled his chair to Rins desk and threw him a soda.

"Yeah, usually he has a lunch packed for me and a note to remind me of it, but yesterday alot of shit went down. I told him that he probably couldn't survive a week without doing anything for me and I think he finally got tired of my bitching because he challenged me to this bet of who would last a week without the other... So yeah I forgot my lunch." Rin complained to his best friend.

Sousuke rolled his eyes. "You know you are gonna lose right? Nitori does so many things for you and you never notice." Sousuke stated.

"Wha- no he does not. He only does a few things that I am perfectly capable of doing on my own." Rin snapped.

"Okay but don't come crying to me when you realize your dependency on that boy." and with that Sousuke walked away to his own desk.

The rest of the day was a blur. When school finally ended Rin made his way to swim practice to finally find some piece of mind in the water.

"Okay team. Today you are going to improve your time. So find a partner to time you." Rin explained to the group of boys waiting patiently for his instructions.

He was now the captain of Samezuka and it was his duty to make everyone a better swimmer and for that to happen he had to provide them with the right training regiment.

Everybody paired off into groups of two. Rin waited expectantly for Nitori to ask to be his partner but was suprised to see Nitori already swimming in the pool with Momo timing him. He rolled his eyes "Tch. That should be me." Once again Rin didn't notice Sousuke behind him. Which is almost impossible since the black haired boy was huge. "Sounds like someone's jealous." Sousuke said a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.

"Shut up. You will have to do as my partner today." Rin said, frustrated that his shota wasn't all over him.

After returning from practice Rin was suprised to see Nitori on his desk doing homework with some headphones on.

"So he's not even going to greet me." he said annoyed at both himself and the gray haired boy. Nitori's head shot up at the mumbling he heard through his headphones.

"Oh welcome back." Rin cringed at the non existent use of his name. He didn't like this new Nitori. He wanted his old friend back the one whos eyes would brighten whenever he saw his beloved "senpai". Because whenever Nitori smiled a piece of Rins heart would go out to him.

He was aware that his feelings for Nitori were evolving into something more profound. Though he never did anything about it because he felt Nitori didn't feel the same way. He probably just holds me in a high regard but nothing more than that Rin thought to himself. He made his way to the cupboard where he kept all his snacks at. Opening it up he was greeted by nothing.

"Aw come on." he said feeling Nitori's eyes on the back of his head. _Great he probably thinks I cant even keep track of my snacks_ he thought irritably.

"Well it was about time I took a trip to the store." he said all nonchalant trying to play off the fact that he was really hungry and was craving really anything at the moment. "Oi Nitori I am gonna head out. Do you need anything?" Rin asked already halfway out the door.

"No thank you. But you might want to put a coat on. Its getting pretty chilly." Nitori suggested. After all Rin was only wearing a black tank top with sweats on.

"Ah! I dont need your help Nitori." Rin exclaimed slamming the door behind him. He lingered in the hallway pressing his ear to the door listening to Nitori's satisfied giggles.

When he returned to the dorm he was shivering from the harsh wind. _Maybe I should have listened to Nitori_ he thought before walking through the door.

Rin gathered whatever warmth he had remaining in his body and tried to hide his shivering. Walking boldly through the door expecting light he got the complete opposite. He heard shuffling in the top bunk and a dishiveled gray head peaked over the railing.

"Ah senpai your back." Nitori said sleepily while rubbing his bright blue eyes.

"Well yes. I mean no. Wait the store was... yeah back I am. From store?" Rin blurted out stupidly trying to hide his growing blush. Luckily the room was dark so Nitori wouldn't notice. Man he looks adorable Rin thought to himself. He cleared his throat loudly "Yeah I am back. Now go back to sleep idiot." Rin finally said, composing himself from his shocked embarrassed state.

"Yeah. Okay." Nitori said. Rin could hear the smile in his voice which in turn made him smile.

"Just a few more days" Rin whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Nitori asked feigning innocence. "Damnit Nitori! It was nothing just go to sleep."

Nitori started giggling once again. Rin fell asleep rather quick with the calming laughter coming from the bed above him.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** "Ughhh Nitori?...Nitori!" Rin yelled at the sleeping boy in the top bunk. He heard shuffling and a hand slam down on the loud alarm clock. "Come on Nitori its the fucking weekend. Why the fuck do you have your alarm set?" Rin snapped at the younger boy.

"Rin?" Nitori asked. "What?" he replied. "Are you sick? Your voice sounds a bit... stuffed."

Rin got up and looked in the mirror. Sure enough the tip of his nose was red. He saw Nitori in his reflection come up behind him and set a hand on his shoulder. He turned around suddenly at the touch which made him extremely dizzy. He tipped over and fell on top of Nitori who gave out a surprised squeak. They now lay on the floor. Rin lying on top of Nitori both unable to move. Rin due to his sudden sickness and Nitori due to the large body on top of him.

"Uhm senpai can you please move?" Nitori asked poking Rins shoulder with his finger.

"Nghhhh I would if I could." Rin admitted. His breath tickling Nitoris neck.

"Well okay then. That means I gotta do this myself." Nitori said as he put his hands on Rins chest and unsuccessfully tried to push him up. He let out a deep breath. "Senpai are you sure you can't move?" Nitori asked yet again trying to pick him up and failing miserably.

"I would if I could just give me some time." Rin said still trying to compose himself. They boys lay there in awkward silence trying to think of a way out of this predicament. After five minutes Nitori heard a soft snore escape from Rins lips.

"He fell asleep?" Nitori asked to no one in particular. It was very early in the morning and both boys were tired from swim practice the day before. Especially Rin who also seemed to have caught a cold while going out to get himself some snacks.

"I told him to wear a jacket." Nitori whispered to himself. It was particularly warm under Rin, and Nitori's eyes were starting to feel heavy. He couldnt keep away the sleep that was fighting to take over his body. It didn't take long for the younger boy to fall asleep under Rin with his head snuggled perfectly into his neck.

Nitori woke up when he felt a ray of sun shine in his face. He looked over at his roomate who was still in slumber. They had originally fallen asleep with one on top of the other. It seemed they managed to move during their sleep so now Nitori was enveloped in Rins arms. His face flush with Rins strong hard chest. Rin was holding him like a child hugging a teddy bear.

Trying to savor this moment Nitori moved his hands to his senpais face and gently traced the outline of Rins lips. He then moved to Rins eyebrows lightly tracing them with his index finger. While tracing the redheads face Nitoris hand found its way to Rins forehead. Remembering why Rin had fell on him he placed the back of his palm to his senpais forehead and quickly pulled back.

"Your burning up!" Nitori exclaimed a little louder than he expected. Rin jumped slightly at the sudden noise. Now conscious from his deep sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Nitori wrapped up in his arms.

"I must be dreaming again." he mumbled sleepily.

"S-s-senpai are you feeling well? Can you finally get up?" Nitori asked his voice going one octave higher than usual.

_I can't think to much of it he just likes me as a friend_ Nitori reminded himself.

Rin sat up quickly when he realized that he was in fact not dreaming. Unfortunately he sat up to fast and all the blood drained from his face. He began to feel dizzy again so he quickly scrambled up and made his way to his bed. Once under the covers Rin covered his face with his pillow not able to face the boy in front of him.

_ He probably knows how I feel now_ Rin thought miserably. "Damnit I fucked up!" Rin screamed into his pillow.

Nitori crawled over to the edge of Rins bed and sat on the floor patiently waiting for his roomate to uncover himself. After a few minutes Rin finally uncovered his face.

He had planned it out thoroughly. There was no going back.

_Nitori probably guessed how I feel by now so I just have to get it over with and confess_ Rin thought. "Nitori I have to tell you something." Rin said his voice cracking at the end of his sentence. Rin cleared his throat trying to regain his manliness.

"Senpai I cant hear you." Nitori sheepishly told him from the floor.

"Fuck, get on the bed." Rin demanded. Nitori scrambled up trying to avoid Rins lying body. He made his way to the corner of the bed now right next to his roommate. Their shoulders brushing eachothers ever so slightly. Rin slowly brought himself up into a sitting position careful not to be to jerky in his movements. Taking a deep breath he finally made his feelings for Nitori into words.

"Look I know am not the friendliest person. I have a hard time expressing exactly how I feel. And when I do try to express myself it comes out harsher than intended. I always tend to say stuff I dont really mean. But you saw through all that and you reached out to me when nobody else would. You were always there even when I told you to go away you never left my side. And I am truly grateful for that. I know I dont express my gratitude for you and its because of me that were even in this stupid mess. But besides that I know I dont deserve you and I dont ever think I ever will deserve you. But I see you as more than a friend Nitori... I-I like you alot." He looked away from the boy next to him already bracing for the worst.

After a few minutes of silence Rin couldn't help himself from peaking over at Nitori. What he saw was absolutely not what he had expected. Nitori was covering his face with his hands. His small shoulders shaking. Rin jumped off the bed now forgetting about his sickness due to the adrenaline from his confession running through him. "Nitori! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to just drop that on you. I know you dont feel the same way. Don't cry. Fuck I am so stupid" Rin was interupted by Nitori calling out his name.

"Rin?" Nitori asked looking up at Rin with tears clouding his blue eyes. Rin blushed at the name he only heard Nitori use in his dreams. "Y-Yes?"

Nitori climbed off the bed and stood before Rin. Rin looked down at him marveling at his beauty. He loved the way his silky gray hair softly grazed his long lashes and the beauty mark that lay next to Nitoris amazing blue eyes. The way Nitori clung onto his shirt balling up the fabric in his dainty hands. The outline of his suptle pink lips contrasting his porcelain skin. Rin just enjoyed basking in his beautiful presence. He would always feel better after a hard day of practice when Nitori would greet him with a huge smile as soon as he walked through the door. He honestly didn't know how Nitori dealt with his bitching. This boy was the best thing that has happened to him and he hoped that they could still remain friends even though he just put a setback in their relationship.

"Rin?" He was snapped out of his reverie by the younger boy once again calling his name. "Rin. I also like you too." Nitori admitted "I thought you just thought of me as a nuisance but I am so relieved." Nitori said with tears slowly escaping his eyes. He now had his head bowed into Rins broad chest trying to hide his tears. Rin took a sharp intake of breath. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Wait. You like me too?" he asked needing to hear Nitori say those words again.

Nitori laughed through his thickening tears. "Yes Rin I like you too."

Rin put his arms around the boy pulling him closer to him. His strong arms encircleing the boy leaning on him. He gently kissed the top of his head. "Nitori does this mean the bet is off cause I dont think I could go through with that." Rin asked trying to pass his question off as a joke. Nitori pressed his palm to Rins face guiding his lips to his. Only a few inches between the two.

"Does that mean I win?" Nitori asked teasingly barely brushing his lips against Rins.

Rin growled aggrivated by the teasing boy "Yes you win I lose." he said rolling his eyes. It may not have been that big of a deal but Rin still didn't like losing.

"Well then I believe a prize is in order." Nitori said closing the space between them.

Once they ran out of breath both boys pulled away and brought their foreheads together. Now gazing into eachothers eyes.

"Wow Nitori who knew you were so bold." Rin said causing a furious blush to spread across Nitoris cheeks.

"R-rin please!" Nitori shouted covering his face and darting under the covers atop Rins bed.

"Aww come on. It wasn't a bad thing." Rin said as he tried to pull the blankets away from Nitori. The boy was small but Rin couldn't seem to get the blanket away from his iron grip. Taking a deep breath he squared his shoulders and pulled with all his might jerking the blanket off the bed and throwing it to the wall he looked at the bed ready to try to catch Nitori if he tried to bolt. "Not possible!" Rin exclaimed at the empty bed.

"How did he get out? Thats not possible." Rin repeated to himself looking at the bed horrifyingly. He heard a giggling behind him. Spinning around quickly he tried to locate Nitori. He looked everywhere in the room and still couldnt find the giggling boy. While climbing the ladder to Nitoris bed the boys giggles turned to full on laughter. Rin looked down at the floor from the ladder. The only place the noise could have come from was the blankets he had ripped off his bed. He slowly climbed off the ladder and made his way to the shaking pile of fabric. Peeking under it he found a red faced Nitori trying to contain the laughter coming from his mouth.

"Rin! You...you are so stupid" Nitori managed to speak between his laughter. Rins smile widened at the realization of what had happened. "You pulled to hard! You threw me to the floor along with the sheets!" Nitori once again managed to get a few more sentences out while laughing. Rin pulled the blankets up so he could get a full view of Nitoris current state. He looked at the boy in front of him. His face painfully red due to his uncontrollable laughing. His small but toned body curled into a ball hands clutching his stomach trying to catch his felt like the luckiest man in the world. He couldn't believe this wonderful boy liked him back.

"Ai" Rin whispered softly. Affection shining in his eyes. Nitori looked at him his face now serious due to the nickname only used when Rin was proud of him. Nitori crawled over to him and nestled his head deeply into Rins neck. He took a deep breath savoring the intoxicating smell of the redhead.

"Rin" Nitori said wanting to return the affection from these special names reserved for each other. Bringing his head up Nitori stared into Rins eyes trying to put all his feelings in them just as Rin did with him. Rin understood what Nitori was trying to do and he chuckled as he softly kissed his shotas lips. Savoring every sweet moment of it.

"So does this mean I can take you out on a date?" Rin asked secretly hoping the boy would agree. "I am afraid so" Nitori said smiling fondly at the idea.

**A/N: So I fixed it. Not sure if I did it right but thank you for explaining hope this makes it easier to read.**


End file.
